


Galaxy's Biggest Toddler

by superwhomerlocked



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, fanmade au, this is just a fic this is not canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5581399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superwhomerlocked/pseuds/superwhomerlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set just a month after The Force Awakens, Kylo Ren leads a raid on a village on Tisu, and gains a personal servant. Myri believes that being the servant for the Galaxy's biggest toddler is the hardest job, but it only gets worse from here. (Title in progress)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who first, Princess?

           The village was in flames. Stormtroopers were shooting at us, and Flametroopers were adding more flames to the inferno. I had watched everyone I know get killed in front of me. I watched as a storm trooper killed an old friend, and I clasped a hand over my mouth to stop my scream, and felt tears run down my face.  
I fell back onto my butt, and then pushed myself away from the wall I had been hiding behind, only to fall back into a hard suit. I then screamed, and made a mad dash, leaping the wall, only to run into a softer body, and fall to the ground.

  
          I looked up at who I had run into, hoping it had been a fellow villager. Instead, I was met with a helmet, and a red lightsaber. It was Kylo Ren himself. I started to move back, but felt a gun on my back, and I went to move forward, but saw the lightsaber.

  
     “Sir?” a Trooper asked. “What should we do with her?” Kylo shut his lightsaber off, and knelt in front of me. He was silent, and I grew uncomfortable.

  
     “So, who’s talking first? I mean I can if you want me to, but considering you’re the bad guy you should do the talking first but I mean-“I was cut off my Kylo grabbing my chin. “O-okay you-you go first! That’s f-fine by me,” I managed through his grip.

  
     “Kill the remainders. We’re keeping this one.”

  
     “Oh, I’m practically useless, I would probably be better off dead,” I said, trying to fight my way out of his grasp. Death was better than Kylo Ren’s wrath.

     “You are useless,” Kylo said. “But we can use a mouth like yours.”

  
     “No,” I begged. “Kill me. Spare the others.”

  
     Kylo raised his hand, and I felt my body go limp, before my vision went fuzzy, and everything was black.

  
=====

  
          I opened my eyes abruptly and gasped in pain as I saw Kylo Ren in front of me with a hand raised. I let out a small whine of pain as my head screamed out secrets I had been told and promised to keep. Stories of the Resistance screamed out, and Kylo’s hand dropped.

  
     “Thank you for the fascinating stories, but I need information,” he stated. I leaned my head back onto the head rest, and tried to calm my breathing. My head hurt badly. “I need information!” he yelled.

  
     “Will you lower your tone, Princess?” I asked, looking at him. “Take off the helmet - you’re only annoying me not intimidating me.”

          Kylo pulled out his light saber, and I stared at the bright red glow. My breathing grew shallow, and I looked away.

  
     “I need information, not pathetic stories!” he yelled.

  
     “So it _was_ a light saber in your pants. I thought you were just happy to see me. I’m Myri by the way, very nice to meet you finally Kylo- I’ve heard so much about you. I just wish I could put a face to the man who killed my family and friends,” I said cheerfully. “That way when I get to kill you I can see your face in such agonizing pain behind that helmet.”

     My head slammed against the rest, and I winced, before screaming as Kylo shifted through my brain. I wasn’t important- I was literally just a girl from Tisu. I shouldn’t matter to a Sith Lord.

  
     “A Sith Lord?” Kylo asked. “I am not my grandfather yet.”

 

     “Vader?” I gasped. “You’re Luke Skywalker’s son?”

  
          My head slammed against the rest again, and I let out a cry in pain. I felt him go through my head again, and I let a tear finally fall. I was weak. I had only put on an act to appear tough, but both of us knew that it had all been an act, me more than him.

  
     “I’m glad we can both agree you’re weak, Myri,” Kylo said, dropping his hand and putting his light saber away. He turned, and walked out.

  
     “It was great meeting you too!” I called after him. He turned around, and even with his helmet covering his face, I knew there was a scowl. I smiled weakly at him, before he raised his hand, and once again, everything turned black.

  
=====

  
          Waking up this time was less painful, but more irritable. My eyes and head hurt more than anything because of his mind tricks. I didn’t even know if I could call them Jedi mind tricks or not- I knew nothing about the Force.

  
     “You do know nothing,” Kylo said, walking around me. “Your dreams are full of useless information.. Just stories and myths. You’re useless.”

  
      “You should have just killed me. I told you- I’m just a nobody.”

  
     “Yes, just a girl from Tisu who wants to kill me, but has no idea what I look like, no idea about the Force, but yet knows so many stories about my Uncle, and my Grandfather.”

  
          I felt the braces around my wrist come undone, and I immediately grabbed my wrists and rubbed them indivually. “Your mother.. Is she Leia?” I asked, looking at the silver helmet.

   
     “Enough!” Kylo yelled, raising a hand. I flinched, and raised my own as if it would help me. My eyes were shut so tight that tears were coming out, and at that moment, I felt true fear.

  
          There was no pain, and only silence, so I opened my eyes, and saw Kylo Ren kneeling in front of me. He raised his hands to his helmet, and slowly removed it. I watched as long hair came out, falling around his long, slender face. Brown eyes looked up at me from long lashes, and full lips came into a smirk.

  
     “Are you satisfied, _princess_?” he asked smugly, standing. I couldn’t even begin to speak, because I had not expected someone so unflawed to be on the Dark Side. He did have a long gash on the right side of his face, but yet he still looked so unlike someone who would be on the Dark Side.

  
     “Why just my hands?” I asked, raising my hands. Kylo raised an eyebrow, before raising his hand. “No! Please!” I cried, flinching and protecting myself again. “Stop, please,” I begged, crying. I fell to the floor, and slowly opened my eyes. I looked up to see Kylo Ren’s face in front of mine. His hand grabbed my chin, and I looked away from his eyes.

  
     “Now I talk first,” he uttered, forcing me to make eye contact with him. “You will now serve me, and only me. You’re my personal little princess.”

 

     “You’re really blowing the princess thing out of proportion, princess,” I replied, managing a smile. “Well, Prince I should say, since your mom is Leia.”

  
           A harsh slap hit my cheek, and I fell to the floor. I slowly rose a shaking hand to my left cheek, and felt a tear sting it. Kylo yanked me up, and I cowered away from him.

  
     “First thing you need to do is get dressed, then eat something. And bathe. You smell and look awful.”

  
     “I wish I could say the same thing about you,” I mumbled as a Stormtrooper came in and put cuffs on me. I frowned at Kylo, and he looked straight ahead, keeping a cool demeanor.

  
     “Take her to get bathed, dressed and fed. She is my personal assistant from now on.”

  
     “Yes sir.”

  
          The Stormtrooper started walking me away, and I heard Kylo’s light saber, which caused the Stormtrooper to walk faster. Two others came around a corner, and I tried to get a good glimpse at what was happening- all I heard was screaming and yelling.

  
     “Don’t go in there, Kylo’s having a tantrum again,” the Stormtrooper holding me told the other two. They nodded, and turned another way, avoiding Kylo’s temper tantrum. I looked at the trooper, then looked straight ahead and sighed.

  
“I’m a servant to the Galaxy’s biggest toddler.”


	2. Temper Tantrums and Divas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm assuming you all reading have seen TFA, and let me just address there are some points that Kylo will seem out of character. I'm doing that on purpose. For instance, he will seem friendly(ish) towards Myri this chapter. It's all for a reason, because Kylo is so damn close to the Light Side, and any OOC Kylo (IE friendliness towards Myri then being rude etc.) is the Light Side showing through. :) Enjoy the chapter, and Happy New Years!

          The sound of Kylo’s screaming filled the air as I woke up slowly, frowning to myself. Today marked the third week of being his servant, and this was probably the fourth tantrum he’s had in the past two days.

  
     “Slave, get up. Kylo is having a fit again,” a trooper said, appearing in my doorway. I waved him away and pulled on a robe to cover my sleep wear before making my way to the trooper who had stayed. I couldn’t even walk around without someone with me at all times. I didn’t know how to fly a ship or wield a gun- what did they expect out of me?  
I walked into the room where Kylo was having a fit, seeing scorched slashes on the walls. I slowly made my way over to him as he rose his light saber again, and I then grabbed his arm, and put all of my weight onto it, hanging onto his arm.

  
     “Kylo, listen to me. Do you hear me?” I asked slowly. He moved his arm to hit the wall again, and I flinched away from the light saber that had gotten dangerously close. “Kylo! _Enough_ of this!” I yelled in his ear.

  
     I pulled at the light saber in his hand, and was pushed back by him, causing me to fall to the floor. I huffed, and got right back up, before socking him in the jaw and grabbing the light saber, which immediately shut off.

  
          It had been a poor move, because in a blink of my eye, I was in the air, clutching my throat, trying to breathe. “Ky-Kylo. You were ha-having a fit. Please let-let me go,” I rasped, gasping as I felt the grip tighten. “Kylo, pl-please. Let me-me g-go.”

  
I dropped to the floor, and started to cough, gasping for air as I managed to breathe again. Kylo looked down at me, anger on his face. “I told you that you were never to lay a hand on me,” he stated.

  
     “I know, but you were destroying the wall. You wouldn’t snap out of him. I’m sorry, Kylo,” I rasped, still trying to breath normally.

  
     “What have I told you to call me?”

  
     “I’m sorry, Master,” I mumbled. I hated him. I truly did.

  
     “I’m glad to know you hate me, because the feeling is mutual, Myri,” he spat, before picking up his light saber and putting on his helmet. “Get dressed. You have work to attend to.” He stood, then walked away from me, leaving me on the ground, gasping for air.

  
     “What an ass,” I mumbled, standing up slowly. I recollected myself, and went to my assigned trooper, but they weren’t there. “Hello? Where’s my trooper?” I asked one walking by.

  
     “Kylo’s servant?” they asked. I nodded quickly, scared, but happy. “You don’t have a trooper assigned to you.” He then walked away, and I stood there, absolutely lost.

  
     “But I- wait, what?” I asked, looking around. “I don’t even know where I am.”

  
     “Pathetic, really,” a deep voice said. I turned to see Kylo coming up from behind me, removing his helmet. A small smile was on his face. “How pathetic you are, Myri. You can’t even find your way around a simple ship.”

  
     “To be fair, it’s rather big. I’m glad to see that you can actually smile, Master,” I replied, looking away from him. He frowned, and grabbed my arm, before pushing me back into the room where he had just had his fit. “I-I’m sorry, please don’t do anything.”

  
     “Shut up already,” he muttered, putting down his helmet. I bit the inside of my cheek to stay quiet and calm, and controlled my breathing so I wouldn’t cry. I was going to die here. Kylo Ren was going to kill me. “I’m not going to kill you first of all, Myri,” he stated. “Second of all, it was a test. You truly are incompetent. That’s why I will be showing you around, so you remember your way and you only need a tour once.”

  
     “Yes sir,” I said quietly, averting my eyes from him. He grabbed my chin, and forced me to look at him, moving my face around until my eyes finally settled on him in fear.

  
     “Do you understand?”

  
     “I _just_ said I did sir,” I replied. His face remained emotionless, and I bit my lip, before shaking my head. “I understand, sir.”

  
     “Good, now come on. First you need to get dressed. We can’t have you walking around in that all day,” he stated, motioning to my robe and sleep wear.

  
     “I didn’t know my sleep wear would be distracting to guys with helmets that impair their vision,” I muttered, tightening my robe around my body.

  
      “It’s not them that I am worried about,” Kylo stated before putting on his helmet.

   
     “Oh, you absolute-“

  
     “ _Hux_ , Myri. General Hux has a wonderful fascination towards you,” Kylo corrected, clearing his throat. “Besides, I hate you and you hate me. What’s the point of staring at a body that you despise?”

  
          I grew hot and angry as he grabbed my arm and pushed me out of the room, causing me to stumble, and almost fall to the floor. “Do stay on your feet. It’s quite embarrassing.”

  
     “So are your fits,” I retorted. He started to walk, and I ran after him, paying close attention to each and every corridor that we went through. He stopped abruptly, and I ran into him, causing both of us to fall.

  
     “ _Myri_!” he yelled, pushing himself off of the ground and off of me. I huffed, and grabbed at his cape to help myself up, causing him to fall down once more, landing on me. “Myri, what did I say?”

  
     “I’m not to touch you. But to be fair, I grabbed your cape to help myself up, and _you’re_ the one who fell backwards onto me. You’re also fairly heavy by the way. I think it’s the helmet.”

  
     “Shut up,” he muttered, standing. Luckily, no one had been there to see our fall, and he pushed me into my room. He removed his helmet, and looked around. “Do you have any water?”

  
     “Uh, yeah in the pitcher. Can I get dressed?”

  
     “Go ahead,” he muttered, walking over to the pitcher. His face was bright red, and he looked as though he had been sweating. I sighed heavily as I realized that he would not be leaving, so I grabbed a blanket and pins, and started to attach it to the wall for my own privacy. When it wouldn’t stay, I punched the damn thing and sat on my bed. “You just have to ask,” Kylo stated, putting his hand up. The blanket hovered in the air, and I looked at him.

  
     “Thank you,” I said sourly. “I could have managed on my own though.”

  
     “I _highly_ doubt that,” he replied. I frowned, and grabbed my garments, and walked behind the blanket.

  
     “Don’t move it!” I snapped at him, undressing quickly.

  
     “I’m just drinking my water,” he stated. I peeked over the top to see him facing away, looking at the mirror I had. Suddenly the blanket dropped and I shrieked, covering myself as quickly as I could.

  
      “Kylo!” I yelled, trying to hide myself.

  
     “Quiet!” he yelled back, raising a hand to silence me and move the blanket back. I dressed quickly and stepped out from behind the blanket to see Kylo with his ear against my door. I walked up behind him slowly, trying to hear what he was listening to.

  
          He quickly pushed away from the door, and I could tell right away he was angry, and at high chance of a fit. I panicked, and grabbed his face. I couldn’t risk anything being destroyed in here.

  
     “Kylo, Kylo look at me,” I said quietly. “Calm down, and take a deep breath.” His eyes found mine, and he pushed me off of him slightly.

  
     “Good, you’re dressed. Come on, I have plenty of chores for you,” he instructed, opening my door. I sighed, and followed him close behind.

  
     “You’re an absolute utter diva,” I muttered.

  
     “As are you, Myri.”  
 


	3. Drills and TIE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a chapter with an OOC Kylo, but like I stated- every OOC moment is something for the story. You always know that there's even a little fun and niceness in him even though he's a tall asshole who we all love dearly.

                          A full two months as Kylo’s servant came and went, and I liked to believe he’s warming up to me, and I’m warming up to him.

                “You’re so incompetant!” he yelled, kicking a basket over, spilling the clothing inside of it. “Can’t you understand a simple task?”

                “So much for the warmup,” I mumbled, picking up the basket and grabbing the clothing from the ground. Kylo grabbed my chin, and force me to look at him, and I clenched my jaw.

                “What did you say?” he demanded.

                “So much for the warmup, princess,” I spat back. “To think I was just starting to tolerate the Galaxy’s biggest toddler.” I forced myself out of his grip, and stood, placing the basket on my hip, and walking out the door.

                “You’re so annoying!” he yelled after me. I turned and looked at him, staring at his helmet that was now on. I stuck out my tongue, then walked away.

                He always had to follow me everywhere and annoy me while I worked, even if the task wasn’t for him. The task at hand was for Hux. It was simply to just do his laundry and clean his room. It usually was a simple task, but Kylo decided to make it hard for me by constantly following me around everywhere I went.

                He really was just like a toddler.

=====

                I woke up to hear footsteps pounding through the halls and alarms blaring. I checked the time- it was still night. Why would they be doing a drill? I shrugged, and just grabbed my robe, brushing the sounds off as a drill, until my door slammed open, and Kylo ran in.

                “Myri, hurry. Grab a bag and stuff anything you want to spare into it. Hurry. We’re under attack!” he yelled, rummaging through my drawers and throwing things at me.

                “What?” I yelled over the alarms. I grabbed clothing and stuffed it into the bag I grabbed before reaching for my brush, grabbing Kylo’s hand with it. I looked at him and saw panic. “Kylo, what’s happening?”

                “The Resistance are attacking. We need to evacuate, and fast. We were unprepared,” he whispered. I nodded, and stuffed the brush into my bag, and took one last look at my awful quarters I had been living in, before grabbing Kylo’s extended hand. "We should have had more troopers on guard, more of everything.."

                “Where are we going?” I asked. “Wait, you don’t have anything!”

                “I have my light saber that’s all I need,” he replied.

                “Your helmet? Kylo, we can make it if we stop. I have room in my bag.”

                “No, Myri. We need to leave,” he said, his voice breaking. I looked at his usual emotionless face, and saw fear and panic. “ _Please_.”

                “Go. I know my way around,” I said. “I’ll get you clothing and your helmet.” I pushed away from him, and ran the opposite direction back towards his chambers. I pushed the door open and went in to see walls marked up by scorch marks. I had no time to stare, so I ran straight for drawers, grabbing clothing for him, and making sure to grab his helmet.

                “Myri!” a voice called. I looked up to see him in the doorway, and the ship jolted, throwing us both to the floor. “Come on!” I stood up, and ran to him, and he grabbed my hand.

                “I don’t need your hand!” I snapped, tearing my hand away from his.

                “I know, but I do,” he said. I stopped and stared, and the ship jolted again, causing me to scream. “Come on! We need to go now!”

                                We ran through the halls of the ship, and I saw smaller aircrafts firing at it, causing all the damage. We turned and I felt myself in the air, and saw Kylo with a hand raised, moving me into a TIE fighter. I saw him pull out his light saber as people came into the ship. Out of all the blasters, I could see one light saber, wielded by a girl. Behind her was a cloaked figure, who pushed the cloak off of his shoulders, and revealed his own light saber and a robotic hand.

                “Luke,” I whispered. “Kylo, let’s go!” I yelled, leaping out of the TIE fighter, and grabbing Kylo’s free hand.

                “It’s her,” he whispered. “And him..”

                “Kylo, we need to go, now. This ship is going to go down. We need to leave, or we’re going to lose. We don’t have enough men left on board to fight them.”

                “It’s her. It’s Rey,” he repeated. I glanced up at them to see they had broke into a run, and I acted fast. I knocked his light saber out of his hands, causing it to fall to the floor and shut off. I picked it up, then dragged him away into the TIE fighter, and slapped him to knock him back into the zone. “I told you not to touch me!”

                “There’s my Kylo,” I said, laughing. “You know how to fly this?” I asked, looking at the gunner buttons.

                “Of course I do, I’m not incompetant like you.”

                                The TIE fighter rose, and we were off, leaving the ship. Luckily we were stationed close to a planet, so we wouldn’t have too much of a flight. But we had to survive.

                “Myri, do you know how to fire that gun?” he asked, swerving the TIE fighter.

                “Um, yeah, totally,” I lied.

                “Are you lying?”

                “Yep!” I yelled, pulling something. A blast fired, and I cheered. “Got it!”

                “For once, you’re not so incompetant,” he mumbled. I smiled, and shifted the head set onto my head so I didn’t have to yell.

                “Is that a compliment?” I teased, firing the blaster.

                “It’s an observation. Shut up and keep firing that blaster.”

                “Yes sir,” I replied.

                “Keep us alive and I might treat you to dinner with your favorite person in the Galaxy,” he noted.

                “Who, Hux?” I teased, hitting a ship. I smiled and held back a cheer.

                “Funny, but no. The Galaxy’s Biggest Toddler, me,” he said, and I swore I could hear a laugh from his lips. I laughed softly, and shook my head.

                “You are my favorite toddler,” I replied, laughing. I saw the planet we had been stationed near, and hope filled my body and heart. “We’re going to make it.”

                “We will if you keep firing that blaster,” he noted.  

                “What do you think I’m doing?” I asked, firing it again. Suddnely, there was a boom, and the TIE fighter shook, causing me to scream, and reach behind me for Kylo. “Kylo, what’s happening?” I asked, feeling his hand.

                “We’ve been hit. Let go and keep firing. It’s going to be a rough landing.”

                “Yes sir,” I replied, trying to get the blaster to work again. “Kylo, they took it out..”

                “Then stay quiet. I need to land this without-“ Kylo was cut off by another boom, and the TIE fighter shook more violently, and we started plunging into the planet beneath us. My screams filled the air as Kylo yelled at me to shut up, saying we would be fine. I grabbed his hand, and leaned my head back. I was going to die running, under the rule of a failed Sith Lord, and a servant to the Galaxy’s biggest toddler.

                “Kylo, thank you for sparing me,” I whispered, knowing we were close to impact. The TIE fighter hit something, and my head was hit. After a few seconds of dizziness and blurriness, everything went black as one word fell from my lips.

                “Help.”


	4. Crashes and Tantrums

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be warned: OOC Kylo again (all for reasons of course) and a Kylo that will make your heart go wild.

 

                          I jolted awake, screaming. I sat up quickly and hit my head on something, and looked around. I didn’t recognize my surroundings at all. I only recognized the damaged TIE fighter than I had once been in with Kylo Ren.

                “Kylo,” I gasped, forcing myself to stand. I grabbed the bag that I had been forced to bring with me, and scanned the grassy land for smoke, or another piece of the TIE fighter. “Kylo!” I yelled, cupping my hands around my mouth. I grew worried. I didn’t know where I was, and only Kylo knew. “Kylo!”

                “Shut up already, Myri, I’m right behind you,” a voice grumbled. I turned around to see Kylo trying to get out of a part of the wreckage. “Help me.” I ran over, and helped him get his hands free so he could use the Force to escape. As he stood, I jumped onto him, hugging him.

                “I was scared,” I whispered. He was tense, but he slid his arms around my waist anyway, letting me cry into his shoulder. “I-I don’t know where we are, or-or what happened exactly.”

                “We’re on Tandio. We have a base located here,” he explained. “The Resistance attacked. Our TIE fighter got hit, and we went down. Now stop crying, it’s annoying.”

                “Don’t even act like you’re unphased, Kylo!” I exclaimed, pushing off of him and out of the hug. “I remember how you looked back in the ship. What you said to me, and what you did. You were scared for your life!” He looked away from me, and I grew angrier. “You always do this! It’s ridiculous! The only emotion you ever show is anger, Kylo! Why can’t you just admit that you were-“

                “Enough!” he yelled, raising his hand. I was lifted off the ground, and felt a hand around my neck as my body flew to him. I grabbed at his hand, gasping for air.

                “Ky-lo,” I begged, hitting his hand, and grabbing at it. I locked eyes with him, and he dropped me, putting a signifigant amount of distance between us. “I’m sorry. I was out of line.”

                “Once we have things figured out, I will take you somewhere else, and leave you there on that planet so you can be someone else’s burden,” he spat. My stomach twisted itself into a knot. “Then I don’t have to deal with your incompetance and listen to your whiny voice all the time.”

                “You don’t mean that,” I muttered, standing up. “I know you don’t, because there’s no one else in this Galaxy that can handle your tantrums and you, Ky- Sir.” He turned away and ran a hand through his hair, before surveying the land. “Sir, do you know where we are?”

                “Stop with the sir. You call me Kylo enough. It’s getting annoying. Pick a name and stick with the name,” he commanded. I nodded, and walked up beside him. “I know where the base is, but it requires walking.”

                “That’s fine,” I replied, looking away from him. “How much walking?”

                “I think about a day or two,” he replied.

                “A-a day or two?!” I yelled, looking up at him. “Are you kidding me?” He shook his head, and I threw my hands up in the air, and started yelling random things that were on my mind. “First it’s I’m your servant, next you’re treating me like a friend, then like a servant again- I mean make up your damn mind! Then, oh, then- _then_ you crash the TIE fighter and _here_ we are, stuck on this stupid planet, and-and there’s going to be days of walking - with _you_ of all people!”

                “Are you done yet?” Kylo asked. I huffed, and looked up at him angrily. I huffed again, and crossed my arms.

                “Yes,” I grumbled. Kylo raised an eyebrow, and I rolled my eyes. “I’m done!” I yelled. He gave me a look, and I threw up my arms, and walked away. “Stupid pretty wanna be Darth Vader. Well I have news for you! Sith Lords can’t be pretty and resist _everything_!” I yelled, balling up my fists. “All the bad guys have always been gross!”

                “Where do you think you’re going?” he asked, running up beside me.

                “Anywhere!” I yelled. He started to laugh, and I stopped. “You’re laughing. Are you sick?”

                “This is the Myri I never get to see,” he noted, smiling.

                “You’re even smiling. What the hell is wrong with you?” I inquired, standing on my tiptoes to try and look him straight in the eyes.

                “You call me the biggest toddler in the Galaxy, but you’re here complaining about me and everything that’s happened, and then you went into a rant about me being pretty?” he said, laughing. “I think you hit your head.”

                “I did!” I spat. “ _Twice!_ Stop laughing. It’s weird and it scares me!”

                “Am I not allowed to show any emotion at all?” he asked, stopping me from walking away. I tore my arm out of his hand and huffed. “That is what the Dark Side is all about. Accepting emotions.” I casted my eyes down away from his, and took a breath.

                “I’m sorry for losing it,” I muttered.

                “While you’re still like this, do you have any other things you need to say? You know, before we both need to cover all happy emotions again.”

                “Why don’t you ever smile or laugh on base?” I asked suddenly.

                “Hux and Snoke. They told me I don’t need happiness, but I still can find something to laugh and smile at when I’m alone.”

                “Why can’t you be nice to me and treat me like another human being?” I asked. “It really hurts you know.”

                “I’ll put an effort into treating you normally on base.”

                “You better, or I’ll talk to Hux more,” I threatened.

                “Don’t threaten me. You’re still my servant,” He ordered. “And I know you would not talk to Hux by your own choice unless it was a life or death situation.”

                “So you do pay attention to me,” I grumbled, putting the bag over my shoulder. “That’s somehow comforting.”

                “I have to listen to you almost all the time because you’re always around, Myri,” he argued. “I can’t shake you off of me.”

                “Excuse me, but I do believe that there have been several times where I’ve done chores for others like General Hux where you have followed me around. I mean, just recently you kicked the basket of Hux’s clothing over because you were following me around!” I defended. “If anything, it’s _you_ who can’t be shaken off of _me_.” Kylo stayed silent, and then looked aorund.

                “The base is that way,” he informed, pointing North- or so I thought was North. “We’ll stop and build shelter before the Suns set.”

                “ _Suns_?” I asked. “Multiple?”

                “Yes, Myri. For a girl as smart as you I would expect you to recognize when a planet has two suns.”

                “I’m 24,” I argued, frowning at him. He turned and looked down at me. “Sorry, you don’t care.”

                “No, I do. I thought you were younger,” he replied. “I only know your name, now your age, and your home planet. I don’t know anything about you.” I raised an eyebrow, and he started to walk, causing me to follow. “Start talking. I suppose it is only natural if I am to treat you like a normal person.”

                “Excuse me?”

                “Tell me about yourself,” he repeated. “I barely know you.”

                “And I barely know you,” I retorted. He looked down at me, then straight ahead again. He took his light saber out, and chopped a branch down that was in our way. “Every fact I say about myself, you say one thing about yourself.”

                “No,” he replied shortly. I sighed, and looked away. A few more steps were taken, and he sighed. “Fine.”

                “Really?” I exclaimed, smiling. He nodded, and I clapped my hands together. “I haven’t smiled much, but this is making me happy. Thank you Kylo. Thank you so much.”

                “Skip past the sappy parts and start talking, idiot.”


End file.
